The One Magic
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Ela havia morrido. Ela havia sido sacrificada. Ela havia desaparecido em magia. Os choros, o luto, a dor... tudo parecia não existir para Natsu. Logo descobririam que junto de Lucy, a chama vibrante, que existia dentro do coração maltratado do Dragon Slayer, também havia morrido. Spoilers e imaginação sobre o Mercurius


**Primeiramente, essa oneshot contém SPOILERS do mangá. **

**Em segundo, eu li muitas teorias por aí que acreditam que Mashima irá matar a Lucy no Plano Eclipse, mas que ela voltaria depois de sete meses (Sete é um número relacionado com poderes mágicos e etc, não me lembro da explicação correta XD). Por isso, eu resolvi escrever essa one. Ultimamente eu estava precisando tirar o drama do meu organismo!**

**Em terceiro, eu sei que isso não vai realmente acontecer, mas essa é a graça de escrever fanfictions né?**

**Por último, devo dizer que eu a escrevi ouvindo 'Set fire to the Rain' da Adele, então, se quiserem ouvir acompanhando a leitura, seria bom :B**

**ESPERO QUE GOOOSTEM! **

* * *

**The One Magic**

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pretence ao Mashima.

* * *

Ele se sentia vazio, morto por dentro. A dor tinha passado do limite aceitável e tinha deixado suas vísceras dormentes. Seu cérebro não aceitava a realidade que era jogada contra ele e seu coração batia indiferente, não acreditando no que lhe era dito. Aquilo era surreal. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo.

_Ela já está morta! _A risada doentia ainda reverberava em sua cabeça. _O que é a vida de uma garota perante a satisfação dos desejos de Zeref? Um sacrifício facilmente realizado! _As palavras acompanhadas por gemidos de dor se repetiam indefinidamente, atormentando-o como verdadeiros fantasmas. _Você não pode fazer nada, Natsu Dragneel! Ela já está morta!_

_Ela já está morta!_

Ele piscou ainda imóvel, vendo as ruínas do Mercurius a sua frente e ignorando o corpo inerte de Arcadios ao seu lado. Não conseguia pensar em nada, não conseguia aceitar nada do que acontecia ao seu redor. O mundo parecia ter perdido todo o sentido, toda a razão para existir, para girar em sua órbita. O mundo _dele_ parecia incapaz de absorver o que tinha acontecido. Ele não sentia nada, ele não via nada... ele só _ouvia_ as palavras _cruéis_ do homem que ele derrotara.

_Ela já está morta!_

De joelhos, com os braços abandonados aos lados de seu corpo de forma inconsolável e com a imensa raiva que se assemelhava a um sol fumegante entro de si completamente apagada, morta, ele não reagiu. Ele não conseguiu reagir. Ele estava pálido, com a boca ligeiramente aberta e com machucados e sangue distribuídos por todo o corpo. Somente a visão do grande Dragon Slayer de Fogo daquele jeito, _abandonado_, partiu o coração dos outros que logo chegaram até ele. Seu rosto ausente de emoções e seus olhos ônix encarando um ponto fixo qualquer dos escombros do castelo assustou até mesmo Erza, que nunca havia visto-o daquela forma... nem mesmo quando o conhecera, na época em que Igneel havia desaparecido.

_Ela já está morta!_

Para Happy, encontrá-lo daquela forma tinha sido a situação mais macabra e traumática que ele presenciara. O exceed preferia encarar Acnologia novamente a ver Natsu daquela forma e não conseguir tirá-lo daquele estupor. Ele não conseguia ajudá-lo, pois ele _também_ se sentia vazio. Tudo aquilo parecia demais para ele. Lucy. Natsu. Duas pessoas que Happy amava acima de todos os outros e ver o hiperativo Salamandra daquele jeito... fazia tudo _tão_ definitivo.

_Ela já está morta!_

Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Levy, Lily… Todos da guilda estavam presenciando a mesma cena aterrorizante, todos não querendo acreditar que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido tão _rápido_, tão _inesperado_... a exceed chorava silenciosamente, chocada demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Naquele momento ela entendeu que não havia sido somente um sonho, porém... era tarde demais. Ela não devia ter mantido a informação para si mesma, ela não devia ter duvidado do próprio dom.

Enquanto isso, ninguém conseguia tirar Natsu de sua dormência.

_Ela já está morta!_

_Ei, cérebro de cinzas! O que aconteceu? Onde 'tá a Lucy? _Gray o balançava pelos ombros de forma frenética, mas não obtinha resposta. _O-oi! Não me de-deixe falan-ando sozi-zinho! _As lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto do mago de gelo, mas Natsu continuava surdo para o mundo ao seu redor, continuava morto para o mundo ao seu redor.

_Ela já está morta!_

Então, a ficha de todos pareceu cair. Logo nos escombros do que um dia fora um castelo grandioso e pomposo, reverberavam-se os gritos de dor da perda que os magos da Fairy Tail tiveram. Por mais que revirassem as pedras e os restos da construção, não havia nada para acharem. Ela havia morrido. Ela havia sido sacrificada. Ela havia desaparecido em magia.

Os choros, o luto, a dor... tudo parecia não existir para Natsu.

Logo descobririam que junto de Lucy, a chama vibrante, que existia dentro do coração maltratado do Dragon Slayer, também havia morrido.

* * *

O primeiro mês havia sido lento e doloroso, pois ele não conseguia sair da dormência em que estava imerso. A névoa que encobria sua mente era densa demais, pesada demais. O buraco em que estava caído era profundo demais, limpo de qualquer vegetação para ajudá-lo a escalá-lo. Não havia luz, não havia um céu repleto de estrelas, não havia nada na abertura daquele local.

Era tudo _tão_ escuro.

Ao longo dos dias, as primeiras lembranças daquele _maldito_ dia se forçaram contra a neblina, pulando naquele buraco para tentarem ajudá-lo a compreender o que estava acontecendo.

Ele se lembrou de que ela estava cantando.

Ele se lembrou de que, enquanto lutava contra Arcadios e enquanto o castelo desmoronava, a voz bela, angelical e chorosa de Lucy era ouvida em um canto de adeus. Como se ela não tivesse outra saída, como se a força que a prendia ao sacrifício que ela se tornara não pudesse ser superada... como se ela tivesse aceitado seu destino.

E então, não mais do que de repente, a música morreu.

_Ela já está morta!_

Por que as palavras daquele homem _doentio_ não paravam de se repetir em sua mente? Por que elas pareciam ecoar de forma _proposital_ nos confins de seus pensamentos?

_Ela já está morta!_

O primeiro mês havia sido lento e doloroso, pois os dias se alternaram entre a melodia melancólica que ela cantara e o discurso cruel de Arcadios.

* * *

O segundo mês havia sido permeado de solidão. Todos da guilda tentavam consolá-lo quando eles também se sentiam destroçados, porém ele se sentia sozinho. Estavam todos ao seu redor, dando-lhe demonstrações de carinho da forma de cada um: oferecendo um pedaço de bolo de morango, provocando-o para brigas sem sentido, oferecendo-lhe peixes e comidas apimentadas... nada, nada o alcançava. Ele se sentia sozinho. O mundo parecia vazio, restando somente ele nas terras vastas e desconhecidas.

Então, outras lembranças começaram a atravessar a névoa de sua mente, a cada dia fazendo com que ela parecesse menos densa e menos pesada. O buraco continuava profundo e assustador, mas as lembranças diminuíam o peso que parecia estar sempre sobre seu peito, elas tentavam suprir a fome do buraco negro que surgira no local em que antes estava seu coração.

_Ela já está morta!_

Ele se lembrou de quando a conhecera, de quando tiveram a primeira missão juntos, de quando formaram um time, de quando foram em uma missão Classe-S sem permissão... de quando ele a vira caindo de cabeça a toda velocidade de uma torre de uns oito andares... de quando ela o impedira de se descontrolar em Edolas ao ver aquele Rei enlouquecido tratando seus amigos como fontes de magia... de quando ele fora obrigado a vê-la ser espancado por Kain, sem poder impedir que ela se machucasse e encarar o sorriso que camuflava a dor que ela sentia enquanto ela se recusava a fugir...

Ele se lembrou de quando ela o salvara na luta contra Hades, quando ele já não tinha mais poder mágico em seu corpo.

_Tantas_ lembranças.

_Ela já está morta!_

O segundo mês havia sido permeado de solidão, pois ela não estava ao seu lado.

* * *

O terceiro e o quarto mês foram mergulhados em culpa. Ele já não se sentia tão dormente, a névoa havia sumido e algumas raízes haviam surgido nas paredes daquele buraco em que se sentia enfiado. Porém, a culpa o corroia por dentro como um verme se alimentando de suas entranhas. Ela estava comendo-o vivo.

Ele deveria tê-la protegido, tê-la salvo das mãos insanas e sujas de Arcadios. Ele estava tão perto... e tão longe...

Não. Ele deveria ter se importado menos com a raiva que o consumira após vê-la ser torturada cruelmente por Minerva, ele deveria ter se preocupado com sua segurança e bem estar quando ela estava tão vulnerável. Natsu deveria ter estado perto dela o tempo todo, protegendo-a para que não fosse capturada. Ele deveria ter estado ao seu lado, como ela sempre esteve ao lado dele.

_Ela já está morta!_

O terceiro e o quarto mês foram mergulhados em culpa, pois ele não estava com ela quando a loira mais precisou.

* * *

O quinto e o sexto mês haviam sido o esperado período da revolta e do ódio. As brigas retornaram com força total e se tornaram mais ferozes e frequentes. Ninguém queria lutar contra o Dragon Slayer a princípio, mas logo mudaram de ideia: as palavras venenosas e carregadas de ira que Natsu lhes lançava acordavam em todos os mesmos sentimentos negativos que ele próprio sentia.

O buraco parecia ter se aprofundado ainda mais e a névoa havia voltado.

_Ela já está morta!_

A enfermaria passou por um período de rotatividade e de alta atividade. Porlyusca se viu obrigada a passar os dois meses na guilda, pois Wendy não estava conseguindo manter o ritmo de tratamentos médicos que todos precisavam. As feridas emocionais estavam sangrando como se eles estivessem sofrendo hemorragias e ela mesma não estava conseguindo se manter inteira com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

_Ela já está morta!_

O quinto e o sexto mês haviam sido o já esperado período da revolta e do ódio, pois ele não queria aceitar que não a teria por perto, que não veria seu sorriso, que não ouviria sua risada, que não sentiria sua presença. Ele não queria aceitar os sentimentos que finalmente notava sentir pela garota que, inaceitavelmente, não estaria ao seu lado.

_Não... não... NÃO!_

* * *

No início do sétimo mês ele uniu os últimos fragmentos de seu coração e foi, pela primeira vez em todo aquele tempo, ao apartamento da maga estelar. Em todo o seu estupor, ele não notara como seus amigos também não conseguiam superar aquela situação. Ele não notara que a guilda havia _comprado_ o pequeno apartamento em que ela morara, mantendo-o intacto, como se ainda tivessem esperanças que ela voltaria. Afinal, Lisanna havia sido um exemplo claro que a magia era muito mais complexa e consciente do que eles poderiam imaginar.

Então, como sempre, Natsu entrou no cômodo pela janela, notando como tudo parecia do mesmo jeito que ela havia deixado, e esperou que Lucy gritasse com ele pela sua invasão. Porém, ela não gritou. Ela não estava ali.

_Ela já está morta!_

"NÃO!" Ele gritou com todo o ar de seus pulmões, silenciando a voz cruel de Arcadios que ecoava indefinidamente em sua mente. "ELA NÃO ESTÁ MORTA!" As mãos, em chamas, tampavam suas orelhas firmemente. Ele não queria ouvir nada além de suas próprias palavras, sua própria voz embargada pela emoção que ele finalmente estava deixando ser liberta de seu organismo. "SABE POR QUE, ARCADIOS?" Ele não se importava que os vizinhos fossem achá-lo um louco em estar gritando para as paredes, ele só queria mostrar para aquele _doente, _mesmo que ele não pudesse ouvi-lo, como Fairy Tail – não, como _ele_ nunca desistiria de Lucy. "PORQUE EU A AMO! PORQUE A GUILDA A AMA! PORQUE NÓS A AMAMOS _TANTO_, _MAS TANTO_, QUE NUNCA VAMOS DEIXAR QUE ELA MORRA DENTRO DE NÓS!"

Ele respirou com dificuldade, sem fôlego, e as primeiras lágrimas da dor daquela perda rolaram em suas bochechas. Elas caíam livres, sem qualquer obstáculo, transformando a respiração contida em gemidos de sofrimento. Ele finalmente havia expressado em palavras, em alto e bom som, o que havia sido incapaz de dizer quando ela ainda estava ao seu lado. Ele finalmente havia se permitido a chorar.

Natsu sentiu-se completamente e irremediavelmente destruído, como se todos aqueles fragmentos de seu coração que ele havia unido tivessem sido pisoteados e jogados fora. Como se seus ossos fossem feitos do vidro mais fino e quebradiço, como se suas vísceras estivessem dando nós dentro de seu corpo, como se seu cérebro se recusasse a mandar substâncias que fossem atenuar toda aquela dor. Uma dor que era insuportável, mas que não o deixava dormente. Uma dor que o fazia miserável.

"Eu te amo, Lucy." Ele sussurrou, sentindo-se completamente perdido. Seu mundo havia parado. "Eu te amo mais que qualquer outra pessoa... ou dragão." As memórias de Igneel e seu desaparecimento vieram a sua mente...

... e comprovaram que a dor que ele sentia naquele momento era exorbitantemente maior, excruciantemente mais destrutiva.

Então, como se ele tivesse completado um encantamento ou magia antiga, uma luz ofuscante surgiu em sua frente e dela, caminhando com passos vacilantes, estava a garota que ele _ouvira_ morrer.

Lá estava Lucy. A companheira de toda uma vida.

"Na-natsu..." Ela gaguejou, não acreditando que ele tinha conseguido fazer a parte dele. Não conseguindo acreditar no que aquilo significava.

Naquele momento, ambos se encararam com os olhos lacrimejantes. Ele não acreditava no que ele estava vendo. Ele não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele não conseguia explicar como todo o mundo parecia estar dando voltas em uma velocidade impressionante, ou como todas as cores pareceram estar mais vibrantes. Ele não poderia dizer por que seu coração parecia bater indeciso, pois ele a _sentia _ali mas não _acreditava_ que ela estava ali.

Todos aqueles meses de sofrimento, todo aquele tempo... e ela estava ali, na sua frente, a _passos_ de distância.

O primeiro sorriso em meses surgiu nos lábios de Natsu e Lucy não esperou mais nenhum segundo, jogando-se nos braços fortes do Dragon Slayer. Naquele momento, tudo o que importava era que ela estava com o homem que ela amava com todas as suas forças e que, para seu contente alívio, a amava de volta.

Afinal, ela estava correta.

A Magia Única era o amor e, com ele, tudo era possível.

* * *

**Bem, a ideia é que para que ela voltasse (tendo o conhecimento dessa magia inicial, que mesmo o Hades não tinha), o amor entre os dois tinha que ser forte o suficiente para isso (E, como algumas teorias especulam, ela teria certa ajudinha do espírito da mãe dela). Então, no momento em que ele admite o amor que não só ele, mas toda a guilda sente, um encantamento antigo se realiza e ela volta para os braços do nosso querido Natsu.**

**Eu sei que é meio viajado, mas eu estava doida pra escrever algo assim e achei essa oportunidade maravilhosa. Não acho que fugi muito ao caráter dos personagens... Digamos que morrer ou ter alguém muito próximo a você morto pode mudar muito uma pessoa... Então, é isso.**

**Espero que tenham gostado e por favor, _por favorzinho_, façam uma fic writer feliz e MANDEM REVIEWS! *-***


End file.
